Korix
Korix is one of the Old Gods. He is known by the folllowing titles: The Burning Machine, The Maker, The First Steam Lord, The Changer, The Lord of the Machine Throne, The Machine Lord and The Lord of the Red Machines. The titles refer to his role in the elevation of the machine to that of a sacred item. In particualr The Burning Machine is an ancient name for firearms and The Machine Throne is an equally forgotten name for mechanized armor. The first mention of Korix is found within the tome The Burning Machine ''found in a library that formed part of the Sun God's prison. It is hinted in the tome that the the Machine Throne and the Burning Machine are actually revered artifacts of Korix the Burning Machine. As The Maker and Lord of the Red Machines Korix is responsible for the creation of machines and mechanisms of war. Unlike other of the Old Gods his focus on the function of weapons and armor and mechanical creations meant that he took a slightly different approach to things. His focus on these things meant that these things functioned independent of any kind of outside force. Their power derived from their internal workings, their complicated and arcane mechanical mechanizisms, their techno-mechanical parts, their made-ness kept their power seperate from any magic. (To be continued/revised...shortly...) Beliefs The followers of Korix believe that he manifests himself through machines and techno-mechanical creations of his believers. They think that the acts of creation and tinkering are equivilent to acts of worship, indeed these are acts of worship-central to the very nature of believers. The most devout followers believe that the supreme act of worship to Korix is giving themselves over to the Red Machine. Thus they create techno-mechanical devices that can take over or augment human abilities. High-priests, also known as Machine Lords, jealously guard the sacred blueprint relics that allow the building of these devices and detail how to implant them into the human body. The most devout of them have irrevocably built themselves into their armor and weapons. This is considered the highest act of devotion because they are now a part of the Machine Throne and the Burning Machine. Rituals, Priesthood and Temples The Rituals of Korix are those of the battlefield, the creation of divine schematics, the ritual blessing of armor and weapons with incised carvings and application of symbols and icons, the worship of techno-mechanical creations through tinkering with them and divining their secrets and improving their function, the subservience of the flesh to the machines of war and battle. The temples of Korix are adorned with the icon of the Burning Machine and the Machine Throne. The Machine Throne is mechanized armor, is the relic armor of Korix , is the seat of the making and chainging of mechanized creations, is the symbol of man becoming the machine. The Burning Machine is the firearm, is the relic weapon of Korix, is an item of devotion on the battlefield-in the armory-in the place of making(just as the armor). The priesthood of Korix is made up of techno-mechanical tinkerers, warriors who baptize themselves in the blood of conflict and redden their weapons and armor in the name of the Machine Lord, of those who design new wonders of technology and machine and of those who discover-preserve and disseminate them. Influence Korix's inffluence was thought to have ended a millenia ago. This was true, the cults of Korix had died out. However when Alberik Bergmen, the First Ceramic, came across the Tome: ''The Burning Machine in one of the levels of the Sun God's prision his natural obsession with tinkering was sparked into an almost fanatic fervor. It was the final peice of the puzzle in cementing Alberik's abosolute faith in the machine. Alberik adopted the symbols of the Burning Machine and the Machine Throne as icons of his devotion to a previously unknown Old God. Thus he became the nexus of a new Cult of the Burning Machine. Then when in Hell Alberik recieved revelations from long dead members of the cult. Myths He is the creator of the first firearm and the first armor.